


An early Christmas present

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finds out that fantasy and reality don't always match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An early Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the always helpful [](http://random00b.livejournal.com/profile)[**random00b**](http://random00b.livejournal.com/).  
>  Written for the [](http://pikemccoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**pikemccoy**](http://pikemccoy.livejournal.com/) Holiday-A-Thon.

Leonard peered cautiously into the room and then slipped in quickly when he saw that it was empty. He gazed around curiously at what looked to be a library-cum-study. The information system and screen were discreetly set to one side and the focus on the room was a large fireplace, with a thick burgundy rug laid out in front of it and sofas set around. The walls were lined floor to ceiling with shelves; while some held data cubes, many more contained paper books, some of which appeared to be hundreds of years old.

He browsed through the titles, safely insulated from the noise of the party. He really didn’t know why he was putting himself through this. He had assignments he could be finishing, or he could be doing over-time at the clinic for some much needed extra cash. Still, when you got an invitation to a Christmas party at the Commandant of Cadets’ house, you couldn’t very well say no. He just wasn’t sure why he’d been invited. The house was stuffed to the rafters with admirals and ambassadors and Academy instructors. The air was thick with the aroma of ego.

He’d spotted a handful of other ‘mature’ cadets, as people like him were euphemistically called, people who’d already screwed up one career and hoped Starfleet would provide a fresh start. He’d made desultory conversation with one who he’d met in a cultural awareness class required for both medical and Academy cadets. The middle-aged engineer had explained that older cadets who remained on campus for the winter holidays were generally invited to this annual shindig.

However, there was no one he knew well and the political and strategic gossip went right over his head, so he was glad to have found a quiet corner to retreat to. As he pondered why Captain Pike owned what appeared to be an original copy of William Grace’s _The Army Surgeon's Manual_ from the American Civil War, his comm chimed.

Seeing the beaming face of his favorite cousin on the screen, he accepted the call.

“Lenny, honey, how’re you doing?”

Leonard smiled. Susanna was the only person from Georgia he really missed, the one person he trusted with his most intimate secrets.

“Now you’d best not be hiding out in your dorm. You did go to that party,” she demanded.

“I did and it’s as boring as I predicted, full of pompous stuffed shirts talking out of their asses.”

“What? No handsome young captains for you to hit on?”

“Susanna! I’m not fixing to pick up somebody at the Commandant of Cadets’ Christmas party!”

“Honey, I wish I thought you’d pick up anyone, anytime. The point about a new start is to start anew! Do something different. Not kill yourself with classwork. You’re just contrary!”

Leonard shrugged uncomfortably. He knew all this. He’d told it to himself almost as often as Susanna had lectured him. But it didn’t help.

“I’ve tried clubs and bars,” he grumbled. “I just can’t do it, pick up some strange guy to fool around with when only the Lord knows where he’s been dipping his dick. It’s not me!”

“Oh honey. You’re the old-fashioned sort, bless your heart. But you won’t meet someone if you won’t admit to anyone that you’re actually gay. How is Mr. Right supposed to know?”

“Give it a rest, Suze. I’ve heard all this before. I’ll think about it in the new year.”

Susanna sighed. “I didn’t mean to get your feathers ruffled. I just wish you’ve been able to spend the holiday with Jim. I hate the thought of you all on your own this holiday season.”

Leonard shrugged again. That was another sore point. The crazy young genius he’d met on the shuttle was quickly becoming a good friend; when he realized Jim wasn’t going home to Iowa for Christmas he’d hoped they’d spend the holiday together. But then Jim decided to join a few friends from his tactics class on a road-trip on hover bikes to Baja California. Leonard had been invited but he’d spent far too much time patching together the shattered remnants of injured bikers to agree to that. Hover bikes were the devil’s own invention, right up there with shuttles.

“Right,” said Susanna, seeing his expression, “moving on. I need some inspiration for the Christmas fic I’m working on. Who’s the hottest guy there and what would you like to do with him?”

“Susanna,” growled an exasperated Leonard, “I’m not serving up my sexual fantasies for your torrid slash fanfic.”

“Oh yeah, you are,” retorted his cousin. “You know it’s all the action you get.”

Leonard smiled reluctantly. The trouble was it was true. Susanna was the only one who knew of the unwanted homosexual urges that had emerged in his twenties, unfortunately after his too-young marriage to Jocelyn. A strict evangelical upbringing hadn’t helped with trying to come to terms with his sexuality. Without her to talk to, he’d have gone mad already. Her unabashed sexual frankness – and tolerance – had been a godsend to him. He’d even read a few of her fics, with a toe-curling combination of embarrassment, shock and curiosity. He’d actually learnt a thing or three from the ridiculous stories, even as he corrected some of her more physiologically unfeasible sex acts.

“Well, there’re some mighty fine men here but the host stands out head and shoulders above the rest. The Commandant of Cadets, Captain Pike – damn, he’s hot!”

“Ooo, tell me more,” demanded Susanna.

“He must be in his early fifties, but Lord above, he’s fit. Thick grey hair cut short but long enough in the front that you could run your hands through it--“

“You really have thought about this, haven’t you?” laughed Susanna.

“Shut it, woman, you’re ruining the mood. Anyway, most of the time he’s got this steely expression, grey-blue eyes that just pierce straight through you. And he’s got a hell of a voice. I’ve seen him stop a bar brawl with a single order. He’s one of the few officers who can make Jim Kirk shut up and pay attention.”

“Sounds yummy. What would you like this gorgeous officer to order you to do?”

Leonard hesitated.

“Go on, Lenny. You know you want to.”

The trouble was Leonard did want to. He was so sick of having no one to share his hopes and fantasies with, so sick of being trapped alone in his head with his awkward desires.

He lay against the back of one of the sofas, speaking softly into the comm. “I’m in his library. There’s a fire blazing and a thick rug in front of it. I want him to order me to strip, get down onto my hands and knees in front of the fire. I want him behind me, still in his uniform, just his flies open, one hand in my hair, pulling my head back, ordering me to take it like a good little cadet.“

“Sweetie, that’s smoking hot! I’m making some notes here. What happens next?”

“Well, then--“ A muffled thud by the door caught his attention. “Damn, someone’s here. Gotta go.”

“Try actually _doing_ something for once--“ Susanna’s voice was cut off as Leonard snapped the comm closed and turned round.

“So. Naked on your hands and knees, cadet?”

Leonard stared, horrified, at Captain Pike, who was standing in the doorway, head tilted to one side, eyebrow raised. A hot flush of stomach-churning embarrassment engulfed him, a burning desire for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. For the first time in his life a transporter beam that would whisk him far away seemed like an extraordinarily attractive option. If his atoms were irrevocably scrambled in the process – well, that would be a small price to pay to escape from this. His mouth suddenly desert-dry, he gaped at the Commandant of Cadets, unable to think of a single thing to say.

The captain took two long strides towards him, crowding his personal space, and grasped his jaw in one strong hand. “If that’s what you really want, cadet, wait here. I’m just seeing the guests out. If it isn’t, then it’s time to head home.” Pike dragged his thumb slowly and deliberately across Leonard’s mouth, letting the plump lower lip wet his skin. Then he turned smartly on his heel and strode out.

Leonard collapsed against the sofa, a fine tremble running down his spine. He had to get out of here. Maybe he could climb out of the window. No, the library was on the second floor. He’d have to venture down the stairs and face Pike again, slink out past him. He’d have to resign his commission. There was no way he could ever look the Commandant of Cadets in the eye again.

Except… Susanna’s last words echoed in his head. _Try actually doing something for once_. He’d never admitted it to her but one of the reasons he found it difficult to pick a man up was having to admit he was a virgin, so to speak. If he stayed here… if he let Pike do whatever he had in mind…. It would definitely solve that problem. Not to mention that his hottest, dirtiest fantasies had always revolved around being taken by a powerful older man.

He carefully picked up _The Army Surgeon's Manual_ once again and stared unseeing at the pages, waiting.

 *** * ***

“Still here,” said Pike as he reentered the room a good half hour later. He sounded pleased.

“Yes, sir,” whispered Leonard, unable to actually look the captain in the face.

“We’re playing it like that, are we,” queried Pike. “Suits me just fine after an evening like tonight. Wait a minute.”

Pike added more wood on the fire and stoked it to a fierce blaze. Leonard watched him out of the corner of his eye, already uncomfortably hard in his red cadet pants. Finally Pike turned back to him.

“Strip, cadet. Now.”

Leonard hastened to comply, fingers suddenly thick and clumsy as he fumbled with his fastenings. He barely remembered to remove his boots before yanking down his pants. He was aflame with embarrassment, the hot flush running from his cheeks down his neck and across his chest. His cock seemed to like the exposure though, springing free from his pants with indefatigable enthusiasm. Pike, who was standing against the mantelpiece, arms folded over his chest, watching him, chuckled. Leonard kept his eyes firmly on the floor to hide his discomfort.

At last he stood naked, toes curled into the carpet pile, desperately resisting the urge to cross his hands protectively over his genitals, still looking down.

“Hands and knees, in front of the fire,” ordered Pike. He knelt down on the thick carpet, eyes firmly focused on the burgundy rug, trying not to think about his pale ass up in the air like a bitch in heat. He watched through slitted eyes as highly polished boots moved slowly and purposefully around him. The fire felt obscenely hot against his naked skin.

“Pretty. Very pretty indeed.” Pike knelt down beside him and ran a warm hand from the nape of his neck, along his spine, and onto his tailbone, where he hesitated for a long moment. Leonard, suddenly finding he could not suck in enough air through his nose, began to pant. The hand moved down over one buttock and squeezed, hard. Leonard whimpered. The fingers slide off the side of the buttock into the valley between, fingertips trailing lightly down the crease before pressing, suddenly, forcefully, against the pucker.

“Is this want you want, cadet? To be fucked, hard, up the ass?” Leonard managed a wobbly nod of the head. A powerful hand slapped down hard on one butt cheek. “Answer me, cadet.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Leonard whispered. He began to suspect that he was badly out of his depth but had no idea how to get out of this—and wasn’t sure that he really wanted to. He peeked at his dick hanging heavy and swollen between his spread thighs. He shivered at the thought of the obscene picture it made.

“Tell me what you want, cadet,” ordered the captain.

“Um…” Leonard’s mind blanked. There was no way he could actually articulate his filthy desires.

“Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you.” The captain cupped both softly furred balls in his hand and squeezed, gently but implacably.

“Sir,” stuttered Leonard. “Please.”

“Please what?” The hand tightened.

“Fuck me. Oh god, please!”

“Since you beg so nicely, cadet.” Pike pulled away from him. Leonard heard the rasp of a zipper being lowered, the rustle of fabric being pushed open. He bit down on his lower lip, sweating both hot and cold as if he was feverish. Lubed fingers suddenly pushed against his pucker. He began to panic again. Was he clean down there?

When two fingers pushed brutally into him, all thoughts fled his head in the face of the aching burn. “Damn, you’re tight,” muttered Pike, twisting the fingers roughly. Leonard bit the inside of his cheek hard, trying to contain his anxiety. Fingers continued to twist and scissor inside him and it wasn’t nearly as sexy in real life as it had always been in his fantasies – or in Susanna’s stories. He jumped suddenly when the fingers rubbed over his prostate. It sent an electric shudder through him, desperately intense. He wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not.

Pike was kneeling between his legs, one hand pushing up into his ass, the other gripping hard on his hip. The brush of the fabric of Pike’s pants against his flushed skin reminded him just how naked he was compared to the captain. The contrast was both humiliating and achingly arousing.

Pike pulled back; Leonard heard the slick slap of skin against skin, presumably the man lubing his cock. Oh god, this was really, finally going to happen. A blunt head pushed against his pucker. It felt enormous. He was sure there was supposed to be more stretching but it was far too late to admit that he might need more. The cockhead pressed inexorably into his narrow ass. He remembered just enough from Susanna’s porn to breathe deeply and push out.

Dear god, the man felt gigantic. And his dick went on forever. Pike rocked in tight short thrusts, burying himself ever deeper in Leonard’s achingly stretched ass, until he was finally buried balls to buttocks. Leonard’s head hung down between his shoulders. He was panting hard, braced against the weight and force of Pike’s body.

“Do you like that, cadet?” Pike grunted. “Your greedy hole stuffed with my stiff prick?”

Leonard mumbled something incoherent. His cock was flagging and he was less than sure that he did like this. Pike seemed unconcerned, beginning to pull out slowly and then push back in hard. Leonard gritted his teeth and began counting silently as a distraction. How long could the man last? Given his age, probably quite a long time. He swallowed down his panic.

Pike ran a hand up his spine and thrust it into his hair, pulling Leonard’s head up, panting hotly into his ear. “Is this what you wanted, cadet? Pinned down, fucked hard, told to take it like a man?” Leonard shivered. Now that was sexy. This was very close to his hottest, dirtiest fantasy, the one he’d always called on when needing to come. Those awful nights in the failing years of his marriage, when Jocelyn had agreed to sex with a martyred sigh, when he’d taken care of her with his mouth – always the guaranteed way to get her to come – and was now fucking her while she had that pinched look, suggesting she just wanted him to finish already. (Although he had a certain sympathy for that point of view right now.) Anyway, in such moments he’d pushed his guilt about his gay fantasies aside and imagined being held down by a powerful, older man, given no choice, his pleasure rung out of him against his will. He had more than enough psychological training to know what that fantasy was about but it didn’t stop it working for him every time.

Ignoring the throb in his ass, he let himself sink back into the fantasy, now given a delicious edge by the string of filth Pike whispered in his ear. The man was bent over his back, one arm planted at his side, a warm shell of hard muscle, the rough fabric of the jacket rubbing against his skin. Pike shifted again, and sparks of pain-pleasure skated up Leonard’s spine as that thick prick skated over his prostate. A firm hand slid under his belly and began to pump at his half-hard cock. The fast rough twist of the lubed hand forcibly pulled the blood back down into his groin.

It was all too fast, too hard, too achingly uncomfortable and yet it was sexy as all hell. Pike had pulled back and had both hands digging into Leonard’s hips, yanking out and slamming back in, rapid and rough. At last Leonard felt stretched enough to take it and he gave himself up to the brutal ride, a fuck toy to be used for the officer’s pleasure.

The hand moved back between his legs, tugging at his aching cock. “You’re going to come on my prick, cadet,” growled Pike. “Spurt your load like the little cock slut that you are.” Leonard moaned incoherently. “That’s right. Give it up to me, boy.” Leonard’s orgasm spiraled up through him, shuddering waves rising in his toes and his fingers, rushing through his body, converging on his throbbing groin, pulled out of his cock by a rough hand sliding over the sensitive head, teeth sinking into his shoulder, a cock slamming against his prostate.

He collapsed down onto the rug with the force of his climax. Pike followed him down, riding him hard through the shudders of pleasure, pounding relentlessly into his burning ass. With Leonard’s over-sensitized cock rubbing on the rough rug, his ass aflame with the friction of the fucking, he was suddenly desperate for this to finish. Finally, _finall_ y, Pike collapsed over him in a flurry of irregular spasms.

The man lay on top of him for several long minutes before pulling out roughly and rolling onto his back on the rug. “Damn, that was good,” he muttered. Leonard, face buried in the pile of the carpet, was just glad it was over.

 *** * ***

At last Leonard pulled himself out of his post-coital haze. He really couldn’t go on lying naked in his own come on the Commandant of Cadets’ expensive rug forever. He glanced across to where Captain Pike still lay on his back, eyes closed, fully dressed except for his open fly. It slowly dawned on Leonard just how appallingly humiliating the aftermath would be.

He’d have to get up, find his clothes, get dressed in front of the captain, get out of the house and do the walk of shame across campus. More likely the limp of shame. Even without moving, his ass throbbed intensely. His regenerator was a long way away, tucked up in his bedside table. Once he finally got back to the little single occupancy broom-cupboard that Starfleet called a dorm room, he’d lock himself in, take a vow of celibacy and not emerge until classes restarted. If then. At least Pike had used a condom. Trying to manage all of this with come dripping out of his ass would have been more than he could bear.

He had to get up. He needed to stop delaying. If Pike had to hint that he should leave, that would be even worse. Teeth gritted, he rolled over and sat up, wincing as his abused ass landed on the rug. Pike frowned at him. “I wasn’t really rough, was I?”

Leonard ignored him, clambering up onto his knees, flinching again. Pike sat up. “That wasn’t your first time, right?” Taken by surprise, Leonard gaped at him for a long moment before finally blustering that of course it damned well wasn’t.

Pike grabbed him by the arm, interrupting his inept denial. “Why the fuck didn’t you say something? I’d never have been that rough if I’d known. But you’ve done other stuff with men, right?” Leonard sank back onto his haunches, staring at the floor, eyes prickling as he tried to drench up the energy to lie effectively. Somehow the fact that he was buck naked while Pike was fully clothed made it all that much more humiliating.

Pike reached over to pull a soft fleece throw from one of the sofas, putting it around Leonard’s shoulders. “McCoy, why the hell did you let me think you were ready to play at that level? I thought you actually wanted what you described.”

“You know my name,” Leonard said, confused.

“Christ, of course I do. Leonard McCoy, first-year medical cadet, qualified surgeon, top-rate researcher, Jim Kirk’s friend. I know everyone who gets invited to my home. And by the way, we wouldn’t have done this if you’ve been an Academy cadet rather than a medical one. I’d never fuck a student I’ve authority over. We’d not have done this if you’d been a pimple-faced teenager either. My cadet fantasies only go so far! So are you gay or are you just being bi-curious? You’re recently divorced, aren’t you?”

Leonard buried his face in his hands. He was just so tired. “Gay. I think. As you realized, I’ve no practical experience to go on.” He sighed and ran his hands up through his hair. “Anyway, I didn’t get anything that I didn’t fucking want. We played out my hottest fantasy. So. There we go. Now I’ve done it. I should get out of here.”

“Dammit, Leonard. Fantasies are always more extreme than real life. They may get you hot and bothered, but they’re seldom what you really want to do in bed. Look, just wait a minute.”

Pike abruptly pulled off his jacket and shirt, and then, bare-chested, shifted close to Leonard. He pushed one hand under the throw and wrapped it around Leonard’s waist, pulling the doctor against him. With the other, he gently grasped Leonard’s chin. “Ever kissed another man?” he asked. Leonard, mesmerized by the dusky blue eyes now so close to his, shook his head. “Lucky me,” murmured Pike as he caught Leonard’s mouth with his own and teased the other man’s lips open with a supple tongue.

During the dying days of his marriage, and the unhappy months since, Leonard had indulged in plenty of fantasies about being overpowered by a stronger man, being made to take it and like it. He’d never fantasized about what tenderness might feel like from such a man. Held tight against Pike’s surprisingly furry chest, a hand now buried deep in his hair, his mouth was gently, expertly possessed. The hot slick slide of another man’s tongue, the assertive nip of teeth on his lip, the brush of stubble against his cheek – this was quite unlike kissing a woman. The contained power surrounding him but not being used against him, holding them both in a protected circle of tenderness, was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced.

By the time Pike finally ended the kiss, Leonard had crawled almost entirely into his lap, throbbing ass notwithstanding, and was making soft moaning sounds in the back of his throat. “But I thought you liked the other stuff,” he said at last, still dazed by the kiss.

“Other stuff?” queried Pike.

“The rough stuff.”

“Leonard, there’s a time and place for everything,” chided Pike, sounding mildly exasperated. “After an evening like tonight, a fast rough fuck was exactly what I felt like. Which is why I didn’t spend enough time checking that you really were onboard for the same thing.” He stroked a hand gently down Leonard’s cheek. “That’s not what I’d offer anyone as their first time.”

Not keen to talk about that topic, Leonard asked: “What the hell was tough about tonight? It was just an end-of-year party, wasn’t it?”

“God, I wish. It was more like a primordial soup seething with political intrigue.” Pike now had Leonard settled comfortably in the vee of his legs and was running a hand idly up and down his back. It made it very difficult to concentrate. “The protocol, the pomposity, the posturing about who should greet who with what degree of deference - it’s a minefield.” He shifted so that Leonard could lean his shoulder against Pike’s chest and began to gently run a thumb over a nipple. Concentrating became even more challenging. “A small war nearly broke out between the Denobulans and the Coridanites over who had priority access to the punch bowl. And we almost had a diplomatic disaster when a Rigelian guest tried to kiss the ambassador from Andoria under the mistletoe, not realizing her three bond-mates were all in attendance. So, yeah, I was pretty strung out by the end of it.”

Leonard sprawled boneless against Pike’s chest, his aching ass forgotten, hazy with tiredness and with arousal. Pike ran gentle fingers along the arch of his eyebrows, down the line of his nose, around the outline of his mouth. Leonard caught the fingers between his lips, laving them with his tongue. He watched, with pleasure, as Pike’s face broke into a delighted smile. The man looked completely different when he finally let himself relax, his eyes crinkled with warm amusement.

“Is there anywhere you need to be tomorrow?” Pike asked. Reluctantly Leonard let the fingers go, and shivered when Pike then used the damp tips to tease his crinkled nipples.

“No. I’m holed up in the dorm for the whole holiday. The divorce is just too damned recent for me to face going home.”

“Then stay here tonight. Give me a chance for a do-over, show you how good it really can be.”

Leonard grimaced. “I’m not going to be ready for another round of that any time soon.”

“That’s what regenerators are for, doctor,” retorted Pike. “And this time it’ll be completely different. I’m going to lay you out on my huge double bed, heat cranked up high, and rub my oiled hands all over your beautiful body until you’re as floppy as a rag doll. Then I’m going to tease that tight little hole of yours with a ton of edible lube and a finger at a time and lots of help from my tongue-- “

He grinned at Leonard’s look of wide-eyed surprise. “Oh yes, baby, I’m going to be so good to that little pucker of yours. I’m going to suck and lick and nibble until you can’t remember your own name. And when I finally take you, my cock’ll go in as smooth as a knife through melting butter.”

Leonard stuttered for a moment, trying to come up with a coherent reply to that. “You really want me to stay?”

“Christ, yes. You’re beautiful, Leonard. Young enough for me to indulge in a few dirty cadet fantasies. Old enough to know your own mind – I hope! And I get to keep you here, to be your first for everything? Damn, my Christmas present just got delivered early!”

Leonard couldn’t stop his laughter. “So it’ll be gay sex 101, the private tutorial?”

“Oh yes,” smirked Pike. “Very private, very interactive, very hands-on. I’m a great believer in practical experience. I’m thinking lazy shower sex now to clean you up a bit, then off to bed. I’ll wake you up in the morning with a long lazy blowjob and after breakfast I’ll fuck you the way it should’ve been, slow and steady and hot as hell. After that – whatever we want. I’ll even give up my ass for you to practice on.”

Leonard gaped at him. Pike chuckled. “You like that idea? The Commandant of Cadets riding your cock? Or pinned down on the bed while you screw me into the mattress? Anything you want, baby.”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind, sir.”

Pike smiled. “Enough cadet games, Leonard. Call me Chris.”

“Chris. Dammit. If I’d written a letter to Santa asking for just one thing – this, you, would’ve been what I’d asked for!”

Pike lent over to steal another kiss. “In that case, happy Christmas to both of us!”

\- THE END -


End file.
